Sunset vs Bakura
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to The Battle City Crown. After dueling in the park for a while, the mane seven decide to go shopping. Sunset then finds one of the seven millennium items at a small stand. Later Pinkie's new friend Bakura challenges Rainbow to a duel, but before they start, he sends the girls to the shadow realm and traps them in their favorite cards. Can Sunset defeat Bakura?
1. The Setting Sun

The Setting Sun

"Alright!" cried Rainbow Dash. "I win again! Like I said, nobody can beat my Crystal Beasts."

"Ugh," uttered Rarity. "That's thirty five games in a row. Best of seventy one?"

The girls had gathered at the local park near Canterlot High to play a card game that had taken the world by storm, Duel Monsters.

"My beasts are the best!" cried Rainbow. "Especially, my ultimate weapon... The Rainbow Dragon!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we heard it about fifteen times, Rainbow," groaned Applejack.

"Wow, Rainbow," said Pinkie. "You're just as good as Twilight."

"Excuse me?" asked Rainbow. "Just as good?"

"Yeah, so far Twilight is the best duelist in the city," said Pinkie. "But you're the number one runner up."

Rainbow looked over at Twilight who was seated at a small table painting Sunset Shimmer's fingernails. Twilight had decided to take a day off from her royal duties as an Equestrian Princess and visit her friends in the human world. Rainbow's shadow suddenly loomed over the two girls.

"Hey, Twi," greeted Rainbow.

"What's up Rainbow?" said the purple Princess.

"Whatta say we have a match?" asked Rainbow.

"Not now, I have to finish Sunset's nails," said Twilight.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'll finish her for you," said Rarity.

"Go for it, Twilight," encouraged Sunset.

"Alright, Rainbow," said Twilight. "You're on."

(A few turns into the duel)

 **Twilight Sparkle LP 1000**

 **Rainbow Dash LP 900**

"Alright Twi," said Rainbow. "Get ready, I special summon the one...the only... RAINBOW DRAGON!" A massive multi colored dragon appeared out of a storm of sparkling rainbow lights.

"I knew you'd do that, Rainbow," said Twilight. "That's why I set this! Bottomless Trap Hole! Not only will it destroy your dragon, but also remove it from play."

"Oh no you don't," replied Rainbow. "I activate Ring of Destruction on my dragon and Ring of Defense! You're going down."

"Activate Magic Jammer!" declared Twilight. "By discarding one card, I negate your spell card! Unfortunately, I have nothing to counter your trap, so I guess it's a draw." she said as the holographic explosion consumed them both.

 **Twilight Sparkle LP 0**

 **Rainbow Dash LP 0**

"And...we have a draw!" announced Pinkie.

"Dang," said Rainbow.

"Well done, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "Looks like we're equal."

"I guess. But just wait until next time," joked Rainbow.

"After all that action, I'm hungry," said Applejack.

"How about we go to mall, grab some food, and do a little shopping?" suggested Rarity.

"I'm up for it," said Fluttershy.

"Cool," added Sunset. Once the seven girls arrived at the mall, they headed to Panda Express and ate. Afterwards, they hit the shoe store. Each one of them bought a pair high boots, then they moved onto JCPenny.

"Oh! This mini skirt is divine! I must have it!" blurted Rarity.

"I love these jeans," said Sunset. "They're so tight."

"I like this shirt," said Fluttershy with a blush. "It's less revealing."

"Hey! Check this!" called Applejack. "Apple flavored lipstick. That's a must."

After thirty minutes of shopping, the girls headed straight for Victoria's Secret.

"Oh! Check out those new swimsuits," said Pinkie. "This micro bikini is awesome, I gotta get it." Pinkie looked over at one of the store assistants. "Excuse me! Do you have this in pink?"

Rainbow Dash was over looking at lingerie.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity popping up behind her.

Rainbow let out a small shriek. "Rarity! You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry. Now what are you doing?" asked Rarity. "I never see you in this section."

"I... I need a new bra," confessed Rainbow. "This one's too small."

Rarity looked down at Rainbow's chest.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, did your boobs get bigger?" asked Rarity.

A large blush stained Rainbow's face as she covered up her chest. "Why would you ask that?!"

"Well Rainbow, I think you need an E-cup," said Rarity. "Wow Rainbow, all this exercise and jumping really paid off. You're just as big as me and Sunset. Rainbow's face grew redder.

 _"The only one bigger is Applejack."_ thought Rarity. _"I'll never understand how she does it."_

"Rarity!" called Twilight form the girl's changing room. "I need your advice!"

"Coming, Twilight!" replied Rarity. Once Rarity had arrived, Twilight pulled back the curtain. Twilight was wearing a deep purple string bikini.

"Do you think it's too revealing?" asked Twilight.

"Oh no, darling, it's perfect," said Rarity. "In fact, I'm going get one, in black."

Sunset was busy eyeing a leopard print bikini.

"Ooooooh! Leopard print, huh?" asked Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer's face flushed. "Um... yeah," she said. "I've always liked the pattern design, plus I love how exotic it looks. Suits me, ya know?"

"Totally," answered AJ. "Do ya think this jean jacket would go good with my skirt?"

"Absolutely," replied Sunset.

Once the girls were finished, they started to head out until Sunset Shimmer suddenly stopped in front of a small stand that was full of ancient Egyptian jewelry.

"Whatta looking at?" asked Pinkie.

"That necklace," replied Sunset pointing toward a golden necklace with an eye in the middle.

"It's kinda creepy, but also kinda cool," said Sunset.

A young woman in a white silk cloak walked over to Sunset. "Anything catch your interest?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Sunset. "How much for that necklace?"

The woman looked the item and her eyes instantly widen. As she looked back at Sunset, her eyes softened. "Only ten dollars."

"Great! I'll take it," said Sunset.

"Take great care of it," warned the store keeper as she bagged the item. "It will aid you greatly in the near future."

"Does it bring good luck?" asked Sunset.

"In a way, yes," replied the woman.

"Cool. Don't worry, I will take care of it," said Sunset.

As the girls walked away. The shop woman watched them for a minute. "Be strong young one, wherever you go, or whatever challenge you may face, the power and spirits of the Tomb Keepers will always be with you."

"Wow, Sunset," said Twilight as Sunset wrapped the ornamental chain around her neck. "That is one cool necklace. It looks like something I once saw in one of my history books. It was the called the Millennium...something."

As the girls headed back to the park, they looked across the street and saw that someone was already there waiting.

"Hey look girls, it's Bakura!" cried Pinkie.

"You mean from school?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep," answered Pinkie.

"Man! Pinkie really can make friends with anyone, can't she?" said Rainbow.

"Indeed," said Rarity. "But I think his hair could use a little work."

Right as Sunset made eye contact with the boy, her new necklace began to glow. "Hey, what the..." Immediately after, Sunset stopped dead in her tracks as she was shown a dark depiction of the future.

"Sunset, you alright?" asked Applejack.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm fine," Sunset lied. "Excuse me, I'm gonna run home and get my cards, okay?"

"Okay. See ya'll later," called the farm girl.

"I have to hurry before it's too late." said Sunset as she ran.

"So, whatcha doing here, Bakura?" asked Pinkie.

"I saw you girls coming from across the street and thought maybe we could play a game or two," replied Bakura.

"Oh, so you play too?" asked Rainbow.

"Of course," answered the British boy.

"Cool," said Rainbow. "We could play right now, don't worry, I'll go easy on ya."

"Oh, who's this?" asked Bakura.

"This is Twilight," answered Rarity.

"She's one of our friends from... out of town," added Fluttershy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Twilight. I'm Bakura," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you too," echoed the Princess.

"Do you play?" Bakura asked.

"Of course," Twilight replied. "I run a Spellcaster deck."

The top card on Twilight's deck caught Bakura's eye. "You have the Dark Magician Girl?! Do you know how rare that card is?!"

"Yep. It's favorite my card too," said Twilight.

"Really?" asked Pinkie. "I always thought it was the regular Dark Magician."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "The D.M. is a big part of my deck, but I like her the best. She reminds me of me. I-I-I mean, what I wish I could be," Twilight quickly remembered Bakura didn't know her _special_ secret.

"But it's not as powerful as my unstoppable Rainbow Dragon," said Rainbow.

"I'm guessing that's your favorite, right?" asked Bakura.

"Totally," answered Rainbow.

"What about the rest of you?" Bakura asked.

"Oh that's easy," said Rarity. "I just love summoning Alexandrite Dragon. I call him Alexander. Have you seen the number of jewels on its body? They're just gorgeous."

"I like this one," said Pinkie holding up Madolche Baaple. "It's cute and looks good enough to eat."

There was a strange silence.

"Okay, well my favorite is the Inaba White Rabbit," said Fluttershy. "He reminds me of pet bunny, Angel."

"And my favorite is The Golden Apples trap card," said Applejack.

"No surprise there," whispered Rainbow.

"It's like a monster and a trap," said AJ. "How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool," answered Pinkie.

"Yes indeed," said Rarity. "So Bakura, what's your favorite?"

"This one is my favorite," said Bakura. "The Change of Heart card."

"Whoa, that is one rare card." said Rainbow.

"Kind of scary." thought Fluttershy.

"If you wanna see how it works, we could have a quick duel and I'll show you," Bakura offered.

"Alright," said Twilight.

"Oh! Let me battle him!" begged Rainbow.

"Alright Rainbow, you can play him," said Twilight in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Alright!" cheered Rainbow as brought out her deck.

"Why don't you all put your favorite cards in Rainbow's deck?" Bakura suggested. "That way it'll be like we're all playing."

"Sounds like a great idea," said Twilight.

"I agree," echoed Rarity.

"I'm up for it," added Applejack.

"Cool," said Rainbow. The girls added their cards into the deck. "My deck is already powerful, but with these cards, it'll be unstoppable."

"You're sure you don't mind playing alone?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow. "I'll go easy on him. But not too easy."

"Thanks," said Bakura. "But before we shuffle, I have a little something I'd like to share with you all. Especially with you Twilight."

"Why me?" asked Twilight.

"You'll see," answered Bakura.

Bakura began humming and held his hands to his chest as a golden Egyptian item melted through his shirt and into the girl's view and started glowing.

"What's that?" questioned Rainbow.

"Wait! That's one of those Millennium objects!" announced Twilight.

"Yes, and the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm," said Bakura. Suddenly the area around the seven duelists changed into a world of complete darkness.

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?" asked Twilight.

"You've something that could be useful to me Miss Sparkle, and I aim to take it!" Bakura's ring suddenly shined an immensely bright light that sucked the girl's souls right out of their bodies and into the cards Rainbow held. Afterwards, the girl's lifeless bodies collapsed.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult," Bakura stated. "Now to take that Rainbow Power of yours, Miss Sparkle."

"I don't think so," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Bakura.

Sunset Shimmer walked into view and stood defiantly in front of the fiendish boy.

"Release my friends immensely!" demanded Sunset.

"Foolish mortal, you have no idea who you're messing with!" Bakura's ring began glow once more, but the light was canceled out by the shine of Sunset's item.

"What's this?!" gasped Bakura. "How did you come to possess a Millennium item?"

"That is none of your concern," said Sunset. "Now I'm not gonna say it again, release my friends!"

Bakura chuckled. "If you want them back, you'll have to duel me. But should you lose, I get your Millennium Necklace."

"Fine," said Sunset. "Because I'm not losing."

Sunset picked up her friends' six cards and shuffled them into her own deck. "Don't worry girls, I'll set you all free; and with your cards, this freak doesn't stand a _ghost_ for a chance."


	2. From the Light Comes the Dark!

From the Light comes the Dark!

Sunset could sense a very dark change in Bakura's aura, like something from another world. But it was very evil indeed.

"Bakura, what have you done?" asked Sunset "And why have you taken us to this... Shadow... Realm?"

The dark boy chuckled. "Bakura? Bakura's no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?" asked Sunset. "Better yet, what are you?"

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls," said the dark being. "And I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items, and other powerful magic. Ever since I came to this world, I have sensed a powerful magic coming from your friends, especially that Twilight Princess of yours."

"You'll never get their magic!" declared Sunset.

"Oh, not only will I get that power," declared Bakura. "But I shall also banish each and every one of you to this dark abyss for eternity! So prepare to lose your soul, along with your friends!"

"I'll never let that happen, whoever you are," said Sunset shuffling her friends' six cards into her duel deck.

"Then let the shadow game begin," said the dark impersonator.

 **Bakura LP 4000**

 **Sunset LP 4000**

"The first move is yours," announced Dark Bakura.

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"Fine. Then I'll summon Pinkie's favorite in defense mode," said Sunset. "The Madolche Baaple." A white sparkling light shone from the card, then Pinkie Pie appeared on a pancake covered with maple syrup, while wearing a whipped cream and frosting outfit. "Pinkie?"

"Alright! Another candy-coated dream," cheered Pinkie. Then she looked up. "What the?! Sunset Shimmer?! What are you doin' in my dream? And why are ya so... big!"

"Bakura must have trapped Pinkie's soul inside her favorite card with his dark magic," assumed Sunset.

 **Turn 2: Bakura**

The dark boy chuckled. "Your little friend looks sweet. Sweet enough for my Headless Knight." A suit of armor with no head appeared on Bakura's side of the dueling field.

"What?! Bakura's here too?" asked Pinkie. "Is this a giant party?"

"Next I'll play Stop Defense to switch your little cream puff into ATK mode," said Bakura.

"Oh no," Sunset realized. "She doesn't have a single ATK point."

"Now attack!" commanded Bakura.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Pinkie as the knight charged toward her. She cringed in fear.

"NO!" yelled Sunset, but it was too late. The headless warrior sliced right into Pinkie's candy costume causing her fade and vanish. "Pinkie!"

 **Bakura LP 4000**

 **Sunset LP 2550**

"Too bad, for your friend," said Bakura with a grin.

"Where is Pinkie? What have you done with her?!" demanded Sunset.

"Your friend has been sent away to the discard pile, or the graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters," replied Bakura.

"No," said Sunset. "She can't be... gone."

Pinkie was now walking around an old cemetery. "Hey! What happened to my giant candy dream?" asked Pinkie. "Oh well, at least I still have my sweet costume." Pinkie began eating away at her candy-coated suit.

Sunset gritted her teeth in frustration while Bakura only laughed. "When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher!" said Bakura. "If you don't start dueling more fiercely, you and the rest of your friends will join each other in a real graveyard! Now, which one of friends will you sacrifice next?"

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

" _I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends trapped in them if I could,"_ said Sunset to herself. _"But to save my friends, I have to win, and right now I only have one card that can destroy his Headless Knight._ I summon Rarity's favorite, Alexandrite Dragon in attack Mode." The card started shining and out popped a small jewel-covered dragon with a smaller lady on his back wearing a gem-encrusted dress.

"Oh my, wherever I am, it is way too creepy," said Rarity. "Oh my! This outfit is gorgeous! So many jewels... Wait a minute. Alexandrite Dragon? Is that you?" The dragon lowered its head and nuzzled his owner. "Ooooooh, you're such a good boy. Oh, hello Sunset. SUNNNNNSEEEEETT?! Good heavens! You're a giant! I'm been working too hard. I need a summer vacation!"

"Rarity, listen," began Sunset. "Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card."

"Say what?!" blurted Rarity.

"If I don't win this duel, I can't restore you to normal," said Sunset. "If you're defeated, you'll be carried off to the graveyard just like Pinkie was."

"Graveyard?" asked Rarity.

"In order for me to win this duel and us all out of here, I need your help," said Sunset.

"Well, I'm always ready to lend a hand, so, alright!" replied Rarity. "So, who are we taking down this time...? Bakura?! Now he's a giant! I definitely need a summer break!"

"That's not really Bakura," said Sunset. "An evil spirit is using him to get Twilight's Rainbow Power."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" declared Rarity. "Alexandrite Dragon, attack that tacky suit of armor." The dragon obeyed and fired a ball of inferno at the empty suit, shattering it to pieces.

 **Bakura LP 3450**

 **Sunset LP 2550**

"Great job, Rarity!" said Sunset.

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Rarity. "Good boy, Alexander." The dragon purred like a kitten. "Now what, darling?"

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Sunset. "Now, it's his turn."

 **Turn 4: Bakura**

Dark Bakura grunted in anger. "Your little friend got lucky last time, Sunset," said Bakura "But not this time! I play the magic card Dark Core! Now by discarding one card, I can remove your meddlesome dragon from play."

"What?!" cried Rarity.

"Don't worry!" replied Sunset. "I activate a trap! Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This card removes my friend from play until the end phase."

Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"So now you get to come back at the end of my turn," said Sunset.

"Oh, thank goodness. Well then, see you later, I guess," said Rarity as she vanished from the field.

"Well, that was rather foolish," said Bakura. "Now I can attack you directly with my Opticlops." Bakura laid the card down and a little Cyclops appeared. "Attack her directly, now!" The monster struck Sunset's gut and she let out a small grunt of pain as 1800 of her life points were deducted from her score.

Sunset grasped her heart in pain. "That attack was real, how?"

 **Bakura LP 3450**

 **Sunset LP 750**

Sunset then smirked.

"What are you happy about?" asked Bakura.

"An apple a day keeps the damage away," replied Sunset. "I activate the trap, The Golden Apples. This trap lets me regain the points I just lost and summon a token with that many ATK points."

"What?" asked Bakura.

A small girl in a ponytail was summoned to the field wearing a bright, golden dress as Sunset's life points were restored.

 **Bakura LP 3450**

 **Sunset LP 2550**

"Applejack?" asked Sunset.

"Wow, I guess Rarity made me a new dress...Holy mackerel!" cried Applejack. "Sunset, how'd you get so big?"

"I didn't," Sunset looked up at Bakura. "He sucked you into your favorite card and now you, me, and the rest of the girls have to beat him to get everything back to normal."

Applejack stared at the giant dark enemy trying to process everything.

"Well, if you're finished speaking," said Bakura. "Allow me to finish my turn by activating the Dark Door magic card. Now, we can only attack with one monster each."

As soon as Bakura stop talking, Rarity and her dragon returned to the field. "Applejack?" asked the dragon tamer.

"Rarity?" echoed the farm girl. "You too?"

"I'm afraid so," admitted Rarity. "But don't worry, Sunset has the whole thing under control. Right, dear?"

"I hope so," answered Sunset.

Rarity and Applejack frowned.

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

"Now it's my turn," said Sunset. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Madolche Baaple in defense mode." Pinkie was summoned back to the field in her cream puff costume.

"Pinkie?" asked both Rarity and AJ in unison.

"Hey, Sunset! You're giant again," said Pinkie. "Ooooooh, nice dresses, girls, and what's with the dragon?"

The two girls pulled Pinkie aside and explained the situation.

"What?!" cried Pinkie.

The other girls nodded.

"Okay, Sunset," said Pinkie. "Let's get 'em!"

"You got it," replied Sunset. "Alexandrite Dragon attack his Opticlops!"

"You heard her, Alexander!" commanded Rarity. The dragon released another ball of fire at the one-eyed monster, destroying it.

 **Bakura LP 3250**

 **Sunset LP 2550**

"Now it's my turn," said Applejack cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry, Applejack," said Sunset. "His Dark Door card only lets us attack once per turn."

"Darn!" yelled the farmer.

"It's alright, darling," said Rarity. "You can attack him next turn."

"What about me?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie, your monster has no ATK points," reminded Rarity.

"Oh, yeah," said the pink teenager.

 **Turn 6: Bakura**

"Let's see how you deal with this," growled Bakura as he set a monster face down.

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"Why did he play that face-down?" wondered Sunset.

"Cause he's afraid of what I'll do to it," answered Applejack as she charged at the face-down card.

"Applejack, wait!" called out Sunset, but it was too late. Applejack jumped and landed her hardest kick down on the card. The card briefly showed a one-eyed monster in a jar and then vanished.

"There," said Applejack full of confidence.

"What a fool," said Bakura.

"It was a Morphing Jar!" said Sunset.

"Huh? Did I mess up?" asked Applejack.

"When a Morphing Jar is attacked, all cards in both players' hands go to the graveyard," explained Sunset. "Just be glad the other girl's weren't in my hand."

"Darn, I'm real sorry," said Applejack.

"It's okay, AJ," replied Sunset. "After discarding, both players draw five new cards. So it's not all bad."

"Glad to hear it," said Rarity."

"Me too," added Pinkie.

Bakura chuckled. "With a new hand, comes a whole new perspective. The game, ever shifting. New dangers around every turn."

 _"He's trying to freak me out,"_ thought Sunset as she drew her next card. _"Dark Magician Girl?! That's Twilight's favorite! I hope I'm making the right decision by playing it._ I play Cost Down," announced Sunset. "Now by discarding one card I can down-grade all the monsters in my hand by two stars. So now I can summon, Dark Magician Girl."

Twilight popped up wearing a pink and blue mage costume. "Huh? What the? Why am I dressed like the Dark...Sunset Shimmer?!"

"Come on over, Twilight," hinted Applejack. "We'll fill ya in." and the three girls briefed Twilight on their current dilemma.

"You're kidding," said Twilight.

"I wish we were, Twi," replied AJ.

"All we have to do is win, and with you on our team, there's no way we can lose," said Rarity. "After all, we have a Princess on our side."

"Alright then," said Twilight. "Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!" cried Pinkie.

 **Turn 8: Bakura**

"I wouldn't be so confident," said Bakura as he set another monster. "You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting your friends in danger. While you decide, I'll lay this card face-down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Sunset**

Sunset gasped as she drew her card. "No, the "Inaba White Rabbit."

"Mmmmm?" said Bakura. "Isn't that Fluttershy's favorite card? Do you suppose her mortal soul is trapped within it? Maybe you should play it and find out."

 _"Fluttershy's soul card is not safe in my hand,"_ thought Sunset. _"Guess I should just play it. Besides her ability gives me a good advantage._ I'll place a monster face-down."

A bright light shown under the card and out popped a little white rabbit, soon after a girl wearing a strapless white dress followed. "Angel! Come here, now!" The rabbit hopped into his owner's arms. "You're just too cute." said Fluttershy as she nuzzled the rabbit.

"Fool!" shouted Bakura. "That's what I was waiting for. Now I activate Just Desserts. This takes away five hundred life points for each monster you have. And you'll feel like every point has been ripped from your beating heart."

 **Bakura LP 3250**

 **Sunset LP 50**

Sunset grasped her heart in agony.

"Sunset!" cried Pinkie.

"Are you alright?" asked Twilight.


	3. Looming Darkness

**Turn 9: Sunset**

"Girls!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "What's going on here? Where did I get this dress? And why is..." Rarity placed a finger on Fluttershy's lips.

"Sit down, sweetness," said Rarity. "I'll explain everything."

As Rarity briefed Fluttershy, Sunset decided to deal with Bakura's set monster. "Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" ordered Sunset.

"You got it!" replied Twilight as she fired her blast. The card flipped over revealing a large purple lizard, but was then shattered to pieces.

"Way to go, Twilight!" called Pinkie.

Out of nowhere, bolts of electricity sapped Twilight's body causing her to fall to her knees.

"Twilight!" cried the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy.

"Whatever that was, it's making me go numb," replied Twilight.

"Be strong, Twilight!" called Sunset.

Bakura laughed. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback."

Sunset picked out Threatening Roar from her hand. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Bakura**

"Very well, my turn," said Bakura. "Now I have an entire field full of friends to destroy."

"Over my dead body!" yelled Sunset.

"My my, I can see you've grown fond of these girls," said Bakura with a grin. "Which makes it all the better reason for me to eliminate them right in front of you."

Sunset's teeth grinded.

"Helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug!" said Bakura.

"Man-Eater Bug?" asked Rarity. "Then we're fine, seeing as how we're all ladies."

"Doesn't matter," uttered Bakura. All the girls turned white. "And just to make things interesting, well for me anyway, I'll activate the Messenger of Peace. Now, no monster with fifteen hundred ATK points or more can attack."

" _Oh great,"_ thought Sunset.

"I end my turn," said Bakura.

 **Turn 11: Sunset**

"Now only Pinkie can attack," said Twilight. "That's just great!"

"Not to mention that nasty bug is going to destroy one of us next turn," reminded Rarity.

"Don't worry," voiced Applejack. "Sunset will think of something."

"Indeed I will," said Sunset. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

"What?!" asked Bakura.

"Told ya," said Applejack.

"This card removes your face down monster from play," said Sunset. "Plus, if you have any other man-eaters, you have to remove them as well."

"Curse you," spat Bakura. "But now you can't attack me with any of your monsters. Except for that little pink, puffball of yours."

"Fluttershy," said Sunset. "I need your help."

"M-my help?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"Yes, you," replied Sunset. "Your card's effect allows you to attack directly, and if we wanna win, we have to get him down to zero."

"Can't one of the others attack?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," answered Twilight. "His Messager of Peace won't let us."

"The only ones that can are you and Pinkie," Applejack added.

"There! Pinkie can do it! Problem solved!" said Fluttershy rapidly. "I'll just be over here with Angel."

"I don't have any ATK points, Fluttershy," Pinkie confessed.

"But I'm scared," admitted Fluttershy.

"We all are, darling," said Rarity. "But don't you want to go home?"

"Of course!" answered Fluttershy.

"Then you're our only hope," Twilight explained.

Fluttershy gulped. "O-okay. I'll do it." The others cheered.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," said Sunset. "I will now flip over the Inaba White Rabbit, and her special ability allows her to attack you directly!"

"What?" asked Bakura.

Fluttershy looked at her bunny. "Angel," She closed her eyes and stroked the rabbit twice. "Go get 'em." The rabbit immediately leaped up and bashed its head into Bakura's chest causing his eyes to pop out.

 **Bakura LP 2750**

 **Sunset LP 50**

"Good boy, Angel!" cheered Fluttershy. "Mama's proud."

"Nice going, Fluttershy," said Applejack.

"Celebrate while you can," said Bakura. "Since your friend is a 'Spirit' monster, she is forced to back to your hand at the end of your turn. _And I can't wait, for I have a trap card that will put that stupid girl in her place."_

"Well girls," said Fluttershy with relief. "Gotta go, let's _not_ do this again sometime." Fluttershy and her rabbit began to glow white and vanished as her card went back to Sunset Shimmer's hand.

"I end my turn," said Sunset. "Oh, and don't forget. Your messenger requires you to pay a hundred life points every turn."

 **Turn 12: Bakura**

"I haven't," confirmed Bakura. "But I've decided, _not_ to pay the price. Therefore, my card goes to the graveyard."

"Why would he let his card go?" asked Sunset "Unless, he has something worse up his sleeve."

"Finally!" called Bakura. "Just the card I was hoping for."

"Get ready, girls." warned Applejack.

"Since I have over three fiends in my graveyard, all I have to do is remove three and I can special summon, the Dark Necrofear!" said Bakura. A blue-skinned female fiend appeared on the field, holding a broken doll.

"Good lord!" cried Rarity.

"That is the freakiest thing I have ever seen!" said Applejack.

"Me too," added Twilight.

"Meh, I've seen worse," said Pinkie. Everyone including Sunset stared at her.

"Now, it's time to end this!" Shouted Bakura. "Dark Necrofear destroy them and end this-"

"I don't think so," interrupted Sunset. "I play Threatening Roar!" Rarity's dragon unleashed an ear-splitting roar that forced Bakura's monster back.

"Good boy, Alexander," said Rarity as she patted her dragon's head.

"How dare you foil my victory!" yelled Bakura.

"So, sue me," said Sunset.

"Let's see ya top that, freak!" called Applejack.

" _Oh I'll top it alright,"_ thought Bakura. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Sunset**

"My turn!" said Sunset. "Time for another direct attack. I summon Inaba White Rabbit." Once again, Fluttershy returned to the field with her rabbit hanging on her arm.

"Wait! What am I doing back here?" she asked.

"We need you to get rid of some more of life points," said Sunset.

"Not again," uttered Fluttered.

"Not this time!" called Bakura. "I activate the trap card Fiendish Chain!" Two chains came out of nowhere and wrapped up Fluttershy. "This card cancels out your monster's effects, plus as long as this card remain on the field, she can't attack!"

"Girls! Help!" cried Fluttershy.

"Let her go!" demanded Twilight.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy!" called Applejack. "We'll have ya outta there in no time." But no matter how hard the girls tried, they couldn't release their friend.

"Sorry, Fluttershy." said Twilight. "The chains are too tight."

"Oh, wait," Fluttershy realized. "I go back to Sunset's hand at the end of the turn."

"Not quite," interrupted Bakura. "That effect is negated too." Fluttershy's eyes shrank.

"Sunset?" asked Rarity. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing I can do is switch all of you to defense mode," replied Sunset. "Except, Fluttershy."

"Why not?" asked Applejack.

"Because I just summoned her," answered Sunset. "But don't worry, I'm activating the Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Uh! Blasted light," growled Bakura.

"Now, you can't attack us for three turns," explained Sunset.

"Thank you, Sunset," said Rarity.

"Yes, thank you very much," added Fluttershy.

Sunset nodded. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Bakura**

"It's my turn," hissed Bakura. "A-ha. This card will win me the duel right here and now."

"You're bluffing'," said Applejack.

"You can't even attack," said Twilight.

"On the contrary," countered Bakura. "Once I play this card, the match is over, and you all will spend eternity in the shadow realm! I play Ectoplasmer."

"What's that?" asked Pinkie.

"Whatever it is, it sound disgusting." said Rarity.

"Ectoplasmer allows me to sacrifice my Necrofear and inflict direct damage to your life points equal to half of its ATK power." said Bakura.

"That means we'll lose!" screamed Twilight.

"Not if I can help it," said Sunset. "I activate Imperial Order! This negates any and all magic cards on the field."

Bakura laughed. "You fool! You have to give up seven hundred life points each turn just keep it! You don't even have one hundred! That means, come next turn, I can sacrifice my monster and finish you forever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That means we only have one turn left," said Twilight.

"One turn?! That's not fair," added Pinkie.

"Precisely," said Bakura. "Now make your final move, Miss Shimmer, for the shadow realm awaits you all!"

 **Turn 15: Sunset**

 _"Please let her draw a good card,"_ Rarity prayed.

"I still can't get these chains loose," said Applejack.

"I wish Rainbow Dash were here," said Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash, that's it!" declared Sunset.

"What's it?" asked Pinkie.

"If we draw Rainbow's card, we can win," explained Sunset.

"Well then, hurry up and draw it!" demanded Rarity.

"Please, draw it," begged Fluttershy.

"Easier said than done," said Sunset. "Here goes, come on Rainbow, we need you, now!" Sunset drew. "Yes!" she cried.

"Huh?" asked Bakura.

"This madness is finally over, Bakura!" declared Sunset. "Twilight, ready for an upgrade?" Sunset showed Twilight her Polymerization card.

"You bet," replied the purple Princess.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with Rainbow Dragon to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" said Sunset.

(For those of you who don't know, look at the card Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight it can be summoned by fusion DMG with 'any' dragon monster.)

As the two cards fused, a rainbow-colored dragon appeared, then Twilight hopped on its back and blue-white Armor replaced her magician clothing.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow!" cried the others in unison.

Rainbow was also wearing armor and carried a large sword and shield. "What's up with this?" She then looked at Twilight. "Oh, hey Twilight. What's going on...what the?! How did Bakura and Sunset become giants?!"

"I'll explain later," said Twilight. "Right now we have a duel to win."

"Alright!" exclaimed Rainbow. "And my dragon's gonna drive it home!"

"I activate my Dragon Knight's special ability," said Sunset. "Once during either player's turn, by discarding a card, I can destroy one face-up card on the field."

"Alright!" cheered the girls.

"I choose your Dark Door!" said Sunset.

"Let's do it, Rainbow!" exclaimed Twilight.

"You bet, Twi!" Rainbow pointed her sword at the specified target, and her dragon fired a large multi-colored blast, destroying it.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Bakura. "I was so close!"

"And yet, so far," said Sunset.

Rainbow-colored energy began surrounding the dragon and the girls.

"Our rainbow power," announced Twilight. "Since we're all together again, the magic of friendship can be released."

"Let's end this," said Sunset. "I switch all my monsters to attack mode, Dragon Knight, attack the Dark Necrofear!"

"Sure thing!" replied Rainbow as her and Twilight urged their dragon to attack. The dragon unleased a rainbow-colored blast at the dark creature; shattering it.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" said Bakura.

 **Bakura LP 2350**

 **Sunset LP 50**

"Now it's our turn," said Applejack. Suddenly, all the girls including Sunset and the dragon began to grow.

"What the?" asked Rainbow. The girls started to grow while Bakura grew smaller.

"What's going on?!" asked Bakura.

"The rainbow magic is restoring us while wasting Bakura's dark magic away to nothing," explained Twilight.

As Fluttershy grew, the fiendish chains shrunk until they broke. "Finally!"

"Now who's the little guy?" asked Applejack. "Let's get em'!" The rest of the giant girls charged at the tiny enemy.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bakura screamed.

 **Bakura LP 0**

 **Sunset LP 50**

As soon as Bakura's points hit zero, a bright, white light enveloped the entire field. When the light faded, they girls found themselves back in the park.

"Everyone alright?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah," said Rainbow. "But, what was that?"

"I'm not sure," replied Twilight. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

"Me three," added Pinkie.

"Thank goodness," exclaimed Rarity. "Now I need a make-over, stat."

"Where's that darn Bakura?" asked Applejack.

"Right here," said Pinkie.

Bakura was just lying there, motionless.

"Is he dead?" asked Rainbow.

"I hope not," said Pinkie.

After a few seconds, Bakura opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Applejack asserted.

"I'm not sure," admitted Bakura. "But I do know it had something to do with the Millennium..." Bakura looked down. "Aaaaagh! Get it away from me!" Bakura scrambled away from the object and jumped into Applejack's arms. AJ immediately dropped him. "Sorry," said the young man.

Applejack picked up the item and threw it across the sky.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Twilight.

Bakura shook his head.

"Let's just forget it ever happened, alright?" begged Fluttershy.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," agreed Sunset.

"I'm right there with ya," added Rainbow.

The girls gathered their things and began walking to Donut Joe's.

"Thank you for getting rid of that thing, Applejack," said Bakura in an admiring tone.

"No prob, partner," replied the cowgirl.

Pinkie brought two dozen glazed donuts over to girls' table. "Eat up!"

"Thanks, Pinkie!" said the others in unison.

After finishing his donut, realization hit Bakura. "By the way Sunset, What's your favorite card?"

Sunset took out her deck box and pulled out the desired card. "This is my favorite," Sunset's eyes darkened. "The Supremacy Sun."

The End


End file.
